


Breeding

by Rawrbin



Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Omega Dick Grayson, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "I may have already figured out a way to get him out of this," the only beta in the room chimes in, furiously typing away at his laptop. "I can hack into their database and mark Dick Grayson as having already undergone the procedure. Then we can keep him out of the public eye for nine months, Bruce can spin a story of riding out his pregnancy in luxury overseas, then he'll return once the nine months are up with no one any wiser."Everyone in the room pauses, pondering Tim's plan. Jason has to admit, it's a bit better than "take on all of Gotham and US law enforcement with a katana." He can already feel a bit of the tightness in his chest loosening at the realization that Dick won't be subjected tothat.It seems there is one person in the room who does have a problem with the plan though."No."-When a pandemic renders female betas infertile, a new law forces omegas to enter a breeding program and carry a child for a beta couple. Omega Dick Grayson may be forced to enter the program, but Jason Todd isn't about to let him go it alone.Written for Omega Dick Week Day 1: Breeding.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Omega Dick Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851487
Comments: 35
Kudos: 196
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Breeding

_… In top news today, the controversial "Re-population Act", which has been hotly debated for months, was finally passed. As our viewers are likely aware, after the devastating beta-pandemic which ravaged our great nation three years ago, the majority of female betas were left infertile by the virus. As such we have seen a two-thirds decline in births in the past two years. This new act was drafted in response to the millions of beta couples who are now unable to conceive, but are longing for children. Many politicians also argue that it is a necessary economical move, as such a gaping population decline will bring disaster to our nation's future social security system._

_The act will require all omegas to carry one child for a beta couple within the next year._

_Some opponents of the Re-population Act argue that the omega population is too small to make a significant dent in population decline. Other opponents have even gone so far as to compare the act to slavery. One big name opponent was Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne, who heavily supported campaigns against the act._

_Ultimately with the nation still reeling from the devastating pandemic and the population in serious decline, it seems inevitable that the act would pass. Omega family planning clinics have already begun development across the US as cities prepared for the passing of the act-_

Bruce points the remote at the television and the screen goes black. The action is unsatisfying to Jason in the same way that hanging up on someone on a smartphone with a button press is less satisfying than slamming a telephone back down on the hook. The tiny flick of Bruce's thumb on the power switch is not enough to convey the weight of the hurt, anger, and disgust he knows they are all feeling right now. Jason has half a mind to take off his boot and throw it through the damn TV, if he thought it would accomplish anything. Well, anything besides giving him a non-living outlet for his rage. Right now is not about him though. 

All eyes in the room turn towards Dick where he's seated on the couch, hands tight fists over his knees. 

"Dick…" Bruce starts, but the demon spawn forces his way into the conversation, cutting him off. Jason can smell angry alpha scent, fierce and uncontrolled, begin to waft from the pint-sized alpha brat.

"We are not allowing Grayson to be subjected to that! I refuse it. You're not going!"

"I don't have a choice Little D. You heard the report. It's the law. If I don't register they'll just come arrest me." 

_And take him to one of their centers to be force impregnated anyways,_ Jason mentally finishes the sentence for him. His stomach rolls at the mere thought of it. 

"I will defend you Grayson. If they try to take you I will cut them down without mercy."

For once Jason is actually in agreement with the brat, despite Dickie's protests. 

"This is fucked up," he says, pointing out the obvious. He punctuates the statement with a fist to the wall, finally finding a small outlet for his rage at the TV reporters. "They can't just force people to… they can't just use people's bodies like that! Without their consent. The pup is right, we've got to take them down."

"And who exactly are you planning to take down? The entire US government? This isn't some Gotham underground omega breeding ring, Jason. This is law. It's being enacted nationwide and controlled by law enforcement. I've already put everything I had into fighting this. The decision is unfortunate, but we can't stop this now." Bruce tells him, voice in that frustrating lecture neutral that always irritates Jason.

Jason is too angry though, too wound up. This situation is too _wrong_ for him to back down just like that. 

"So what, you're just going to sit back and do nothing while you let your so-called son get fucked and bred like a bitch?" he retorts coldly. 

The words are meant to hurt Bruce, but he regrets them when he sees Dick flinching. Bruce shoots him a look that is fiery enough to reprimanded him for his misstep without speaking. The older alpha clenches a hand down tightly onto the back of the sofa near Dick's head. Jason watches his muscles tense. 

"That is not what I said, Jason. We will find a way to get Dick out of this." 

"I may have already figured out a way," the only beta in the room finally chimes in from where he's seated next to Dick, furiously typing away at his laptop. "I can hack into their database and mark Dick Grayson as having already undergone the procedure. Then we can keep him out of the public eye for nine months, Bruce can spin a story of riding out his pregnancy in luxury overseas, then he'll return once the nine months are up with no one any wiser." 

Everyone in the room pauses, pondering Tim's plan. Jason has to admit, it's a bit better than _take on all of Gotham and US law enforcement with a katana._ He can already feel a bit of the tightness in his chest loosening at the realization that Dick won't be subjected to _that_ \- to what basically amounts to no more than _rape_ and forced impregnation. 

It seems there is one person in the room who does have a problem with Tim's plan though. 

"No." 

Everyone turns to the omega on the sofa. Jason's glad he's not the only one with shock written on his face. 

"What do you mean 'no'? The replacement's actually come up with a decent plan for once." 

Tim scowls at the jab but Jason ignores it. The only reaction he cares about is Dick's, and figuring out what is going on in that crazy brain of his. He can see his fists tighten even more, knuckles going white with the force of it. He looks up at them, face all fierce determination which tells Jason the omega is about to be stubborn in a way that he isn't going to like. 

"Can he do that for _all_ omegas? It's not fair if it's only me." 

"What are you-" Jason starts, but Bruce cuts him off. 

"No. He can't," he says in that same firm decisive tone that Jason hates. 

"We're supposed to protect people," Dick continues, "not use our abilities and resources to get ourselves special treatment. If other omegas have to do this, then so do I." 

"Goddammit Goldie! Now is not the time to be going all martyr on us! Do you know what they're going to do to you there?" Jason growls, not bothering to restrain the anger in his scent anymore. Dickie needs to realize what an idiot he's being. 

"I know. And I'm going. I don't want to. I doubt there are any omegas who want this. But we don't have a choice now." 

Jason looks around the room incredulously, expecting to find some support, someone else to help him knock some sense into Dick's stupid self-sacrificing brain. What he finds instead is everyone else looking down in silent resignation.

"You're going to let him do this?" he yells at Bruce. He needs some goddamn backup here. 

"I don't like it. But it's Dick's body, so it's his choice. I'll support his decision. We'll do whatever we can to help make it easier for him." 

His hand moves further forward now, clasping down supportively on the omega's shoulder. Dick brings a hand up to cover it in silent thank you. 

Jason can't believe what he's hearing. Mr. I-know-what's-best-for-everyone-and-my-decision-is-law is choosing _this_ moment to finally back up one of Dick's stupid choices instead of fighting against him? He's picked a piss-poor time to finally experience some personal growth. 

"Dick, come on. You can't be serious about this. What about Nightwing? You're all about helping people right? How are you gonna do that if you've got a- a kid in there?" he all but pleads with him. If no one else is going to help him he'll just have to convince him himself. The alternative is just too unimaginable. Dick… his Dickie, being forced to give up his body like this. Dick with a child being forced inside him. The thought makes him sick. 

"Jason."

"Todd." 

The other alphas in the room growl out a warning to him. A moment later he realizes why when the scent of Dick's distress finally reaches him, huge and overpowering. The omega comes to his own defense though before either of the alphas can interject further. 

"I know Little Wing… I know. I didn't make this decision lightly. I've been thinking about it for months. I would appreciate your support." 

_For months_ … Jason suddenly feels like a huge asshole. Of course he knew about the government's plans, Bruce's campaign against it, hell Jason had helped with it, and he knew all about the proceedings. He had just never thought that such a ludicrous thing would actually _pass_. And while he'd been living in a naive fantasy world Dick had been forced to think of the real consequences of what this decision meant. Had had to prepare for the outcome that he would be forced to carry someone's pup against his will. Jason still wishes he would just accept Tim's out, but he decides to follow Bruce's lead for once. 

"Fine," he huffs out, "I still don't like it. But I'll support your crazy ass decision for now." 

"Thank you." 

Dick's voice is quiet. _Everything_ is too quiet. For a few minutes as they all sit in silent contemplation, each coming to terms with the situation in their own way. In Tim's case it apparently involves doing more research. 

"According to the website they've set up, each omega has three months to register themselves with their local omega family planning clinic," he provides, breaking the silence unprompted, and unwelcomed. Jason really doesn't want to be forced to think about the finer details of the situation right now, but he holds his tongue. The information could be useful. 

"After registering they have to go in for a preliminary physical, then they will be paired with a beta and an alpha and a date for the, uh, insemination, will be set up. Heat inducers will be administered at the time of-" 

"What do you mean 'a beta _and_ an alpha?'" Jason growls, cutting the replacement off. It wasn't bad enough that the omegas were being force-bred by betas, now they were bringing alphas into it too? Just how many people were they planning on having rape these omegas? 

"Well if you had ever paid attention in health class Jason, you'd know it's typically difficult for a beta to impregnate an omega-" 

"Sorry I was think I was busy being _dead_ on the day we covered that. How about you lose the attitude and skip to why the hell the omegas have to be raped twice apparently?" 

Dick twitches again at his words and Jason once again regrets the lack of connection between his brain and his mouth. At least Replacement looked mildly chastised though. 

"The betas will provide the genetic materials. The alphas will then use their knots to lock it in and encourage it to take. The chance of an omega conceiving while in heat and knotted is extremely high, regardless of which designation the actual semen came from." 

Jason grimaces. It makes sense but it still makes him angry. All those omegas subjected to that horror twice… 

"Can't they just use an artificial knot or something?" he asks. Not that it will make a difference if the pervs in charge have already decided on using real alpha knots. 

"Omegas have proven resistant to artificial insemination," Tim supplies. His voice waivers a little, the first betrayal that he has emotions behind the "matter of fact" attitude he's clearly putting on for Dick's sake. 

Jason just hums in quiet acknowledgment. Tim continues scrolling. 

"According to the site, omegas can bring their own alpha partners with them if they choose," he reads. 

Jason freezes. They can bring their own alphas? His eyes flicker back to Dick. The omega is unmated… there's no way Jason will let him go through this alone though. 

"Dick, I'll-"

"I will accompany you as your alpha Grayson," Damian cuts him off, raising boldly from his chair and approaching Dick as he makes the declaration. Dick's eyes widen in surprise. Jason can't hold back a laugh. 

"Have you even popped a knot yet kid? They aren't looking for pups, they're looking for alphas." 

"I can do it," the mini alpha scowls at him. Jason can taste his fury in the air. That isn't new though, the pup is notoriously bad at controlling his scents. 

"Dick," Jason says, ignoring Damian and turning the omega, tone serious, "I'll go with you. I mean, if you want me to…" 

He kicks himself at the end for sounding unsure, especially after the pup's confident declaration. This has to be Dick's choice though. Hell it's the only fucking part of this that he's getting any damn say in at all, so Jason needs to leave it open. Up to him. Dick's eyes go wide again as they meet Jason's face. 

"You would do that for me, Little Wing?" he asks, sounding almost disbelieving. Jason wonders what he ever did to get himself so low on his radar. 

"Yeah, I would," he replies softly, trying to convey comfort and support to the omega through his scent. 

"Thank you, Little Wing," is the only confirmation he gets. It's all Jason needs now anyways. They can figure out the details later, in private. 

"Grayson, reconsider!" Damian cries outraged, "Do you really think Todd would make a suitable father? I have the genes of the Waynes and al Ghuls; I can provide you far better pups than him!" 

Even as he's speaking to Dick he's glaring at Jason as if daring him to challenge him. The kid is such a dumb ass. 

"Weren't you listening to anything Timmy said, pup? The alpha is only providing the plumbing, not the genetic material." 

"Tt. I will still make a far better father than Todd," he says, turning to Dick now, "Can you honestly imagine _him_ raising your pups?" 

_Can anyone honestly imagine_ you _raising a pup?_ Jason wants to counter. Before a word can leave his mouth though Dick speaks, a sentence much more sobering. 

"Damian, I'm sure you will make a great father someday. But we… I don't get to keep the pup. After it's born it will go to the beta and his family. We won't get to raise it." 

Jason goes cold. He sees the way Dick is trying to hide his shaking as he explains the situation to the brat. _He won't get to keep the pup_ . Jason had been so focused on the whole horrid process of _making_ the damn thing that he hadn't actually considered the _after._ They were going to be ripping pups away from hundreds of thousands of omega mothers. The tightness around his chest returns. Jason may not know all the in and out details of omegan biology like Tim did, but Jason does know one thing, and that is that omega mothers are fiercely protective of their pups. This was going to destroy them. 

A new wave of hurt and frustration wells up within him. Fuck the population decline and fuck the human race. This was just too much. 

But Bruce was right. They had done everything they could. It was too late to stop it now. 

The only thing they can do is help Dick get through this as painlessly as possible. 

-

Dick didn't let him go with him to the initial psychical, despite his protests, so the first time Jason sets foot in the "family planning clinic" ( _rape clinic,_ Jason thinks), is on the day when the _insemination_ is scheduled to take place. Jason can smell Dick's nervousness despite the scent blockers he wears. Jason had chosen to forgo them today; he wanted the motherfuckers working here to know just how pissed he was about the situation. For now just he concentrates on trying to use his scent to calm Dick's nerves. For whatever good that will do when they both know what he's about to face. 

They're alone in a small examination room, waiting for a doctor. Dick is wearing a flimsy paper gown and sitting on an examination table covered in a sheet of equally flimsy paper. 

Jason eyes the table with disgust. _So this is where they're going to do it, huh?_ He couldn't lie to himself, he'd always fantasized about getting with Dick (what alpha hadn't?), but he never imagined a situation like this being what brought them together. Never imagined their first time being on a crappy paper-lined examination table. 

Dick's hands are shaking and Jason reaches out to grab them. The omega flinches at the touch, but then relaxes, eyes going up to meet Jason's. 

_It'll be okay._ Jason wants to say. But they both know it won't be. Instead he says: 

"I'm here." 

Dick nods, then bites his lip, looking away. Jason is again overwhelmed by the wrongness of the situation. Dick Grayson is confident and brave. He hates that something has reduced him to this shaking nervous mess. 

"Thank you," the omega finally whispers. It's not the first time he's expressed this sentiment in the past few weeks. 

He glances back up at Jason. 

"Jason, could you…?" he pauses hesitantly, then gestures to his scent blockers, "could you scent mark me?" 

Something fierce and protective roars through the alpha part of Jason's brain. An omega desires his scent - _needs_ it to help him calm down. He is more than happy to oblige. 

He doesn't respond, just releases Dick's hands to reach up and gently peel off the patches. The scent of distressed omega fills the room so strongly that Jason can't help but release a small growl. How could the people running this think it was in any way okay when it was eliciting this level of terror from even the strongest of omegas? 

He leans in to Dick, hurrying to get their necks together, desperate to relieve the omega's stress. When their glands touch the effect of instantaneous. Dick whines, pushing up into Jason's neck as he rubs back, scent controlled for the omega. _Relax. You're safe. I'm here._ Jason tries desperately to convey this through his scent even if he doesn't quite believe it himself. Dick is frantically rubbing his scent onto Jason now; the act of marking their scents is calming for omegas. Jason just lets him take control, his inner alpha delighting in carrying the scent of such a fine omega on him. 

Without warning the door flies open and two doctors walk in. Dick flinches, his omega bothered by the intrusion of two new alpha scents. He jerks away from Jason and brings a hand up over his glands. 

Jason scowls at the interrupters. One of them, the larger who almost rivals Jason in height, seems like he is barely containing a smirk as he barges into the room heading over towards Dick. 

"It's time for your heat inducers," he says. 

The other doctor - dark haired with glasses, every inch of him complying with the nerdy scientist stereotype right down to the pocket protector - begins to organize some tools on the counter, a medicine vial and a long needle among them. A glance back to Dick shows the omega's eyes fixated on the needle as well. 

"Once we administer the injection," the tall doctor continues, "we'll take you to get set up in the insemination room." 

Jason looks back at the table Dick is sitting on. So they won't be doing it here after all. It's almost a relief. He hopes whatever room they have set up is more well equipped. Omegas should be somewhere more homey, preferably with nesting materials, if they were going into heat. 

"We'll show your alpha to a waiting room and call him in when you're… ready for him."

Jason growls now, not making any effort to conceal it. 

"I'm staying with him," he barks, a no nonsense aggressive smell behind it, the kind of scent he uses when he's Red Hood and threatening criminals. 

The alpha doctors twitch in response, but still scowl at him. This is their second attempt at pawning him off on a waiting room. They hadn't even wanted Jason in this room with Dick now. He refuses to leave Dick's side for even a minute though. Jason may not be able to stop this, but he is going to do everything in his power to make it as painless as possible for him. 

The nerdy doctor finally speaks up, addressing Jason as he approaches Dick with the needle. 

"The omegas' alphas are not permitted in the insemination room at the same time as the betas. The scent of the heat can trigger rut and make them aggressive, endangering the beta and any of the doctors. It would undermine our whole purpose here." 

Jason growls loudly. They want to talk about endangering doctors? The nerd flinches at the sound, fumbling to add to his statement. 

"The alpha could in theory stay in the observation room attached though. If they promised to stay calm through the procedure." 

That was more like it. 

"Now if you don't mind…" the nerd says, reaching out to grab at Dick's arm. 

Jason reels his aggressive scent back in, not wanting to startle the doctor while he's poking sharp objects into Dick's skin. He tries to make it calming instead, reaching out to take Dick's hand again. 

After the heat inducers are injected into Dick's arm they are led down the hall, Dick still clad in nothing but a flimsy gown that doesn't even cover his backside. Jason walks close behind him to protect him from any roaming eyes. They reach two pairs of doors and are directed to opposite ones by the doctors. Jason leans in to scent Dick again, uncaring about the irritated glares of their onlookers. Dick twists his fingers into Jason's shirt as they rub their glands against each other. His scent is stronger now, signs of the forced heat already noticeable. Jason rumbles low in his chest as he feels warmth fill his own body, already beginning to get aroused by the omega's heat. 

"Alright that's enough. This is a medical office. Control yourself." 

Jason glares up at the tall doctor but slowly pulls himself away from Dick, as much as it pains him. 

"I'll be right here," he tells him as they are led into the adjacent doors. Even as he says it though he feels it is weak assurance. Him being here does nothing. He's powerless to stop what's about to happen. 

When he enters the observation room he gasps. The right wall is almost entirely window, and what he sees on the other side makes his blood boil. The insemination room is even worse than he imagined. Even worse than the paper-lined examination table from their previous room.

There are no pillows, no blankets, no nesting materials of any kind. Instead there is another examination table, this one a cold steel gray. What is worse is what is on top of the table. It looks like one of the old fashioned mating benches he's only seen pictures of in history textbooks. Nothing this barbaric should ever be used in modern day. 

He can see Dick's muscles tense as he catches sight in the thing too. Jason can't smell him through the wall but he can practically taste his fear anyways. Dick's eyes fly to the window, but they don't meet Jason's so he suspects the window is one-way. The omega looks frantically around the room but eventually follows the tall doctor as he urges him up onto the bench. 

Jason's stomach twists as he watches the doctor position Dick on the bench, forcing him into the traditional omega presenting position: head down on the table and hips forced up in the air supported by the bench below below him. Tall Doctor then spreads Dick's legs wide and _straps them in_. Jason begins to growl as he watches him reach up to strap Dick's arms in as well. 

"Is all that necessary?" He growls, rounding on Glasses. As flinchy as he'd been earlier, the doctor doesn't back down now. 

"May I remind you sir, we have given you special permission to be in the observation room. Our omegas' alpha partners typically wait their turn in our waiting room. If you cannot control yourself I will have to ask you to do the same. And if you continue acting up we will be forced to ask you to leave the premises and Dr. Rogers will take your place with the omega. I assure you this is all standard procedure. We have a ninety percent success rate of conception with this method." 

Jason keeps growing low on his throat, can't help it at this point with how much he's raging, but he backs off from the doctor and returns to the window. He has to do this for Dick. He has to control himself no matter how much he wants to rip the throats out of all the so-called doctors here. Jason glares daggers through the window, wishing the tall doctor _(Dr. Rogers apparently_ ) in there could see them. No wonder that motherfucker had looked so smug earlier. Apparently the doctors here were taking on the role of knotting the omegas themselves. His first clenches. The sick bastards. He has half a mind to pay them a visit as Red Hood later. 

Dr. Rogers exits the room, leaving Dick all alone, vulnerably strapped to the table. Jason can't see his face well from this angle, but he can tell that the omega is starting to feel the heat. He seems incapable of being still any longer, struggling against his bonds. Jason can imagine the distressed high pitched whines he would hear if there weren't a wall between them. The most telltale sign though, is the slow trickle of slick he can see leaving the omega's hole. 

Jason can't smell him anymore, but the sight alone is enough to trigger his inner alpha instinct. He longs to take the omega, bury himself in that warm wet hole. 

He forces himself to look away, stomach clenching with guilt. 

Minutes pass in the tiny observation room, feeling like an eternity. There's nothing to do other than stare at Dick struggling as he goes further into heat or watch Glasses make frantic notes on his clipboard. He ends up glaring at the ceiling, cursing whatever cruel deities may be up there. 

Finally Dr. Rogers returns, a frumpy beta man in tow. Unlike Dick, the beta has not been forced to strip down to a paper gown. He's dressed in khakis and a green polo, every inch of him screaming suburban dad, right down to the "dad bod". Thanks to Dick in a few short months he will be one. That was the whole point of this right? Providing children to desperate beta couples, uncaring of the consequences to the omegas’ well-being. 

They come to a stop behind Dick, the beta looking at him like there is absolutely nothing out of place with another man being forcibly strapped down to a table, and nodding along in acknowledgment of whatever instructions the doctor gives him. Finally the doctor leaves the room. 

Dick is still shaking in his bonds, clearly made desperate by the heat. The beta makes no rush to touch him, and Jason lets out a lot growl. _Just get on with it!_

He takes his time, pulling his soft cock out of his khakis and slowly tugging himself to hardness as he stares at the slick hole in front of him. He never glances back towards them; Jason wonders if he's even aware he is being observed. 

With a horrible sinking feeling Jason realizes something else. Pinned down as he is, Dick can't see the beta. He's never even going to lay eyes on the man who fathers his first child. It makes him feel sick, but he wonders if it's better for Dick this way. Maybe he doesn't want to know. 

The beta is finally ready and lines himself up with Dick's hole. Jason can see Dick's muscles working, already desperately trying to push back onto the cock as the beta penetrates him slowly. Trying to get more of his rapist. 

Heats do crazy things to omegas. Makes them dissociated and desperate. That was why underground omega rings were so popular: rich perverts would pay top dollar for a sex slave they could pretend actually enjoyed being with them. Red Hood dedicated a lot of his time into shutting down such rings. 

And murdering the bastards who ran them or purchased from them. 

He cannot murder the beta now fucking roughly into Dick's body though. He'd promised Dick he wouldn't. He's never wanted to break a promise more in his life. 

It's hard to watch, but Jason forces himself to. Just in case. If anything escalated, got out of hand… if he _hurt_ Dickie… he wouldn't hesitate to step in, promise or no promise. 

The beta is working his hips into Dick fast. _Probably the best lay he's ever got,_ Jason muses. The beta doesn't seem the type to attract anything other than the most vanilla of missionary sex. Jason wonders if that factored into his motivation to sign up for the program or not: wife gets the kid she wants, he gets a free fuck. Win win, right? 

Jason had thought no decent person would apply to be part of such a horrific program but of course he'd been wrong. There had been more than a million applications nationwide. More applicants than there were available omegas. It was a sobering thought. 

It doesn't take long until the beta's hips stutter, then he fully sheathes himself in Dick's body, holding there. Jason reckons he could have gone an entire lifetime without needing to see the khaki'd beta's o-face, but it's too late now, he didn't look away in time. He's going to remember that scrunched up monstrosity every time he looks at Dick's baby bump. 

After catching his breath the beta slowly pulls out of Dick, the angle of his hips keeping the semen from leaking out, and wipes his cock off on a towel before tucking it back into his khaki shorts. He doesn't seem to notice the slick stains splattered across the front of them. Then, without another glance or even a single word towards the omega who will be carrying his child for the next nine months, he exits the room. 

"You're up," Glasses tells him, and Jason is already halfway to the door before his arm is grabbed roughly.

"Wait. There are rules. Procedure. Understand?" 

Jason just nods in acknowledgment, letting his scent express his displeasure as he waits for the doctor to get on with it. 

"The omega must be kept in the breeding position. You are not to release him. When you are finished a doctor will come in to do so. In order to prevent your genetic material from contaminating the father's sample you must wear a contraceptive device. Once you enter the breeding room a doctor will help you apply it-" 

"I know how to put on a damn condom," Jason growls. 

"A doctor will help you apply it," Glasses continues, uncaring, "to make sure it is worn properly and untampered with. You are to knot the omega as quickly as possible; keep in mind this is a medical procedure, not for your personal enjoyment. Keep your penetration shallow until your knot is ready to catch so as to not disturb the beta's sample. After your knot has caught you may attempt to bring the omega to orgasm if you so choose. This has been proven to be effective in increasing the chances of conception. Do you understand?" 

Jason doesn't understand any of this damn _medical procedure_ , but he doesn't think pointing that out is going to get him close to Dick any sooner so he just growls out a yes. 

"Good. You may enter the insemination room. Dr. Rogers will assist you with the contraceptive." 

Jason flies out into the hallway and almost runs head first into the aforementioned man. He follows him angrily into the other room. 

He's met immediately with the smell of distress and the high pitched sound of omega whines. 

"Alpha!" he hears Dick cry. 

On instinct he's running towards the omega, but he's stopped by the stupid tall doctor blocking his path. 

"Surely my colleague explained the procedure to you? I need to apply your contraceptive device first." 

There is a sick hint of sadistic glee in his tone. You'd have to be a sick bastard to work this job after all. To experience this level of omega distress and not be compelled to comfort them. Jason's overcome with the urge to punch the man, but he somehow manages to keep his head. _For Dick_ , he reminds himself, and stills. 

"Good. Now if you could take out your penis for me please." 

Jason fights back the urge to growl as he fumbles with his zipper. Beneath the smell of _distress_ the room was also filled with the smell of _heat_ , and Jason's cock had already filled in accordingly. It's hot and heavy in his palm as he pulls it out. 

"Woah. Good thing omegas are so pliable, ey?" the doctor jokes and fucking _winks_ at him when he catches sight of Jason's dick. Jason just scowls. He's not going to dignify this pervert's comment with a response. 

"We actually prefer it if you can remove your pants all the way," the doctor tells him, flash of irritation on his face when his "joke" doesn't get a reply. _They didn't make the beta take off his fucking khakis,_ Jason thinks bitterly as he quickly removes them. He feels a bit ridiculous standing there in a shirt with his bottom half bare, so he decides to shed that too for good measure. He's past caring about any of them getting a look at him. 

Jason shivers when the doctor begins rolling the alpha condom down over his cock. It feels so _wrong_ having another alpha touch him like this. Like a violation. When it reaches the base the doctor tugs it down over his knot, securing it tightly. 

Finally the doctor is leaving the room, calling out "have fun" behind him as he shuts the door. It angers Jason but he doesn't have time to focus on it now, not when Dick is still desperately calling out for him from the table. 

His urge is to run up, release Dick from the bonds, hold him, scent mark him, and comfort him. A glance towards the darkened window stops him though. Be efficient. Get them out of here as soon as possible so Dick can ride out the rest of his forced heat at home in his own nest. 

He looks at Dick's slick hole in front of him. There's so much more he would have loved to do together with Dick. He wants to bury his face between those cheeks and make the omega come on his tongue as he laps up the delicious slick. Wants to let the omega know through his touch alone just how amazing he is and how much he means to Jason. Make him feel safe, warm, and _loved_. 

Instead he lines himself up with Dick's hole, and pushes in slowly. The omega moans and clenches around Jason's cock, making him groan in return. Dick's tight warm heat is sucking him in, and the pleasure momentarily blocks out all the wrongness of the situation. 

"Yes, alpha, please, more! Want your knot, please!" Dick begs below him, the words sending another wave of arousal coursing through his body. 

Jason longs to push all the way into the omega, take him slow and deep, the way he's always imagined Dick would like, but he can't now. Shallow. Fast. Those were his instructions. 

He allows himself one moment of indulgence, once he's halfway in, to drape himself over Dick's body and lap at his scent glands. The omega keens and thrashes against his bonds. 

"Alpha! Please!" 

"I've got you omega. I've got you. You're safe." 

Jason tries to make his scent convey that too, though it's hard when his arousal seems to be overwhelming all else. 

"Alpha, please. My nest. I want to go to my nest, please. Take me there..." 

Jason's heart cracks. This is too cruel. 

"I know omega. I'll take you there soon, okay? We just gotta… just let me knot you once first, okay? Can you be a good omega for me?"

"Yes, alpha," Dick whines obediently, but Jason can still taste the distress in his scent. It hurts him. A good alpha wouldn't subject their omega to this. They have no choice though. 

Determination coursing through him, he starts thrusting, rapid and shallow. He tries soothing Dick as well, tongue working tirelessly at his scent glands, hands soothing over his sides through the paper gown. Dick keeps whining, writhing beneath him, begging for his cock and his knot and for him to _go deeper_. Jason wants to, God does he want to, but he needs to obey these stupid doctors' orders for now. 

Despite the uncomfortable situation and the feeling of being _watched,_ the scent of Dick's heat and the tight warmth around him soon has him approaching orgasm. With one final thrust he finally pushes his engorged knot past Dick's tight ring and catches inside him, shooting his strong alpha seed uselessly into the condom. Dick's walls spasm around it, and the omega is coming too, his sterile semen splattering onto the paper gown.

There's nothing to do then but wait. He wishes his knot would go down quickly, but time passes slowly on that damned exam table. Dick's insides keep clenching around him, occasionally coaxing another burst of cum from his knot and making Jason shudder. He reaches down to stroke another orgasm from Dick's tiny omega cock as well. Jason becomes more self-conscious now as they ride out his knot and the pleasured haze of their coupling recedes. He's hyper aware of what's on the other side of that window, can picture Glasses watching them and furiously scribbling observations across his clipboard. His anger returns, once again furious at the universe for forcing them into this situation. 

He looks down at the omega below him, still caught in a place somewhere between stress, pleasure, and confusion. The omega who, if all went well, now has a child just beginning to grow inside him. Jason has no idea what the next nine months will hold for them, but what he does know for sure is that he will be there by Dick's side, every step of the way.


End file.
